


Consequences and Rewards

by DemonsSingMeToSleep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Starkercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsSingMeToSleep/pseuds/DemonsSingMeToSleep
Summary: For the Starker Kink Exchangeomega!peter is surprised by his first heat arriving early, alpha!biodad!tony has to help him through it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 499
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Consequences and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> For the107thh! Sorry I'm late but I hope you like it
> 
> Full prompt:
> 
> omega!peter is surprised by his first heat arriving early, alpha!biodad!tony has to help him through it. lots of dirty talk centered around tony’s cock being the one that made peter, and potential mpreg. (i.e “yeah, you like that? you like the cock that made you filling you up? fuckin’ dirty slut for your dad’s dick, huh? you want me to knock you up pete? pump you full of your own goddamn siblings?”) bonus points for cum inflation, excessive scenting, and rimming/felching.

Tony is in a business meeting when the commotion happens.

One of his board members is arguing about something he doesn't care about when he hears frantic yelling outside the room. Everyone's heads turn towards the door as the source of the noise comes closer. It sounds like it's headed straight towards them.

"Mr. Stark–!" Tony hears his secretary call out, voice high pitched and shrill. "You can't just go in there! Your father is–!"

Too late. The door is flung open and Tony's little omega son is at the entrance, chest heaving and face flushed. All eyes are on him and Tony stands, brows scrunched up in concern.

His secretary, also an omega, almost barrels into Peter and he sees how her eyes widen at the room full of alphas.

"Mr. Stark, sir, I'm so sorry–" she starts to say. She's trying to tug Peter out of the room but his boy resists. His eyes are only on Tony and it's then that Tony realizes why.

There's a sweet scent filtering into the room and it cuts right through the synthetic chemically smell of scent blockers that the alpha board members use. The potency of the scent is meant to turn an alpha's head, to scramble their logical minds, and push them into heeding their more savage instincts.

All around him, his board members go very still, eyes focused on Tony's young omega son. His son who is in _heat_.

Peter only has eyes for his father though and his bottom lip trembles in a way that catches Tony's attention.

"Dad…" he says and there's a quiver in his voice. Then softer and pleadingly, "D-Daddy…"

His son strains against the other omega's hold and that, along with Peter's upset tone makes something in Tony snap.

In the blink of an eye, he's by Peter's side and he flings the secretary's hand away. His sweet boy literally jumps into his arms, legs wrapping around the alpha's waist as he clings onto his father.

Tony cradles him like the precious treasure he is and faces the group of alphas who are shell-shocked into inaction. His lips are pulled up, flashing the sharp points of his canines in a warning snarl. He's still coherent. For now.

"Dismissed," Tony barks out. It comes out harsh and guttural and it even makes some of them flinch.

Tony doesn't care.

Peter is digging his nose into his sensitive neck, desperately seeking out his father's familiar scent. It would almost be cute if the situation wasn't so dire.

Tony lets him as he backs out of the room. He expects Peter to settle down but instead of calming down, the omega's scent only turns sour when he can't scent his father. The alpha realizes then that, of course, his Peter won't find it.

Tony wears a scent neutralizer like every alpha is supposed to in the building.

The distress is making it worse for Peter, Tony knows it is. The boy feels so warm in his arms but he's trembling with the full force of an early heat.

The alpha makes the quick decision to take them both to his office. He would've preferred to take them home where he can give Peter the supplies he so desperately needs but the boy is already too far gone. Not to mention, Tony's alpha instincts would make him literally rip out any intruder's eyes if they even looked at his boy.

Peter bounces in his arms as Tony rushes them away. It's only when his son's ass rubs against the front of his pants that Tony realizes he's _hard_.

" _Fuck_ …" Tony hisses.

Just those slight, unintentional touches against his dick makes the pleasure rise more and more. It starts to build, forbidden and uninvited, encouraged by his boy's sweet, alluring scent making its way into his lungs and the feel of a nice, round ass rubbing against him. He steels himself against it though, pushing it aside but it's impossible to ignore.

It's because Peter is an _omega_ and Tony is an _alpha_. It doesn't matter to their instincts that they were related by blood, nevermind that Tony was the one who sired the trembling boy in his arms.

Slick has started to seep through Peter's jeans and they stain Tony's clothes like a mark of possession. Everyone will know just by scent alone that Tony's been involved with an omega in heat. They'd probably all assume that he fucked said omega through their heat without even thinking it was his _son_.

A dangerous thought emerges… Tony might just do exactly that.

They arrive in his office and Peter's quiet little whimpers only remind Tony how the heat must be ravaging his poor boy's mind. His own instincts are rearing up, demanding that he keep his omega son safe.

He kicks the door shut behind him and promptly lays the omega down onto the comfortable little couch there before he straightens. Immediately, Peter's scrambling to sit up, slim but strong little fingers twisting themselves in Tony's suit.

"Dad–! Don't… Don't go!"

Surprised, Tony paused and really looks at his son.

Beads of sweat have started to form and leave silvery trails as they streak down from Peter's hairline. There's a pink flush on his cheeks and his chest rises up and down far too fast. The omega's brown eyes, a feature he inherited from Tony, were dilated as they implored the alpha to stay.

The thought of leaving Peter has never even occurred to him. He only wants to lock the door but fuck that, he isn't leaving his son when he's looking at him like that.

"Oh, sweetheart," Tony murmurs, cupping the boy's face. "I'm not going anywhere, kiddo. Alpha's here, baby boy, alpha's right here..."

He pulls Peter into an embrace and his cock, hard and undeniable presses between them. He ignores it but Peter's body goes so still when he recognizes what exactly it is.

Instead of being repulsed, his sweet boy only clings onto him harder. His breath stutters in his chest and Peter tries to scent him once again.

"Dad, your scent– I can't…"

Tony tries to rub against his scent gland and his hand bumps against Peter's nose and soft lips.

He curses the fact that he wears that top of the line quality scent blocker.

"I need to wipe off the blockers," Tony tells Peter. "Lemme go to the bathroom– It'll just take a minute."

But Peter refuses to let him go. If anything, his grip tightens on his father and the soft little sounds that break Tony's heart.

Then Tony's entire body jolts in surprise when he feels something _wet_ swipe over his skin. An alpha's scent gland isn't as sensitive as an omega's but for Tony, it's like sparks of pleasure that go straight to his already hard cock.

"I'll get it off, daddy…" Peter says, the words muffled as he licks his alpha's neck. The dexterous little muscle swipes slowly and carefully over Tony's skin, savoring the taste of flesh and sweat. Peter licks and licks, the sensation would be almost ticklish if Tony wasn't so turned on already.

Tony groans and now he's the one tightening his hold on his boy's shoulders.

"O-Oh–!" Peter moans out in pure bliss when his father's scent starts to emerge. He seals his small mouth over Tony's scent gland and _sucks_.

"F-Fuck!" Tony growls and shoves the boy away. It's enough that Peter falls back, panting and dazed. Drunk off from his father's scent.

The alpha stands, panting hard. His cock is so hard that it makes a noticeable tent in his expensive suit pants.

Peter blinks up at him with large doe eyes, mouth wet with spit. He's so innocent… Too innocent. He doesn't even know that doing that to his alpha father was so, so wrong.

Tony licks his dry lips, his gaze tracing over Peter's parted pink lips.

"Baby, this isn't something your dad should be doing to you," Tony growls. "I'm your _father_ , Pete. You doing those things…"

His eyes go hooded and he cups the hard bulge between his legs. Peter's eyes follow the movement and he sways towards him as though he wanted to be the one touching him.

"There's consequences, kid," Tony tells him, voice hoarse with restraint. "When an omega marks an alpha like that… And especially when they're all sweet smelling with slick and heat… You know what that means, huh? You're asking to get fucked, Petey pie. You're asking to get fucked by your father… Is that what you want? Cause that's what you're telling me."

His son's eyes grow even wider and his hand, which was resting on his thigh, inches subconsciously between his legs. Slick has drenched his inner thighs and his little cock has left a wet spot a little higher up.

"I–I…" Peter stutters softly as though unsure of what to say. He squeezes his eyes shut just when his hand flutters over his cock.

That's when Tony makes his move. He sinks one knee into the couch and sinks his fingers into his boy's messy curls. A harsh tug has Peter's eyes flying open.

"Ah–!" He stares at Tony with hungry eyes, shameless lust making his sweet boy look so alluring like a siren. Like an omega desperate to get fucked.

"You do want it," Tony groans in triumph. "You want daddy's hard cock in your sweet hole… You want your father to fill you up with the seed that made you."

Peter gasps softly but he doesn't deny it. Tony lays his hand over the omega's between his legs and he presses down to feel the hard shape of his son's cock.

"Dad…" Peter moans, begs, hips twitching up towards their combined touch.

"I made a slutty little omega, didn't I?" Tony says as he continues to touch him. "Slutty little boy just gagging for it. I bet you even planned this…"

The omega whines and he even shakes his head.

"Didn't mean to, dad… I didnt– didn't know!" He gasps. "Thought I was just getting sick…"

"Hmm…" Tony gives him the benefit of the doubt but even if Peter's early heat was an accident, it doesn't change things. His sweet baby has no idea what he's in for by enticing his father like this.

Peter's barely hanging on, leaning towards his father with that sweet mouth of his trembling. God, Tony wants to ravish him and now, he has his chance.

Tony drags the boy's hand from where they were pressing down on his little cock. He brings it to where his own cock, much larger and intimidating, is aching to be released.

"Take it out, Pete…" Tony commands him. "Take out my cock. See for yourself what you're asking for…"

"Dad…" The way it's said is like a breathless prayer.

Tony waits patiently while Peter fumbles with his button. The boy's eyes are glued to where he's working to obey the command.

"That's it, baby… Go on… See what Daddy has for you," Tony murmurs when Peter unbuttons his pants, revealing the alpha's underwear. Those are quickly tugged down by shaking hands.

He's so hard that his cock smacks against his boy's face when he's uncovered. The startled sound that leaves Peter's mouth has the alpha groaning and tugging him closer by his hair.

Peter moans as he goes along with it. His father's hot flesh rubs against his nose, his cheek… The deep, undeniable scent of an aroused alpha… His own father…

"What do you think, baby?" Tony groans. "This is what you wanted… Your daddy's cock right in front of your face. Little pervert. Think it'll fit inside?"

Every word has Peter's face turn redder and redder but Tony knows his son well. He's only getting more excited. Yeah… His boy's a pervert, just like his father.

The boy's brows scrunch together like he's actually trying to figure out if it will.

"It's really big, dad…" Peter murmurs in reply. He mouths along the length, unprompted. His pink lips look so obscene on Tony's hard cock.

Tony's fingers run through his hair, soothing him. Already, the proximity of an alpha nearby, aroused and ready to breed, has calmed his son's instincts.

"Get it wet, Pete," Tony instructs, "get a good scenting in… It'll get you wetter… Get you ready for my cock. You'll need it."

Peter's such a good omega and an even better son. He tries so hard to fulfill his father's requests, fitting his cute mouth over Tony's intimidating cock. Those soft lips suck on his cockhead and the alpha groans, hips nudging forward to feed more of his length into his son's mouth.

Tony can tell right away that his son has never done this before.

Good.

Their eyes never leave one another as Peter tries to suck him off. His son's mouth feels nice and warm but soon, Tony wants something else. He wants to finish the job and get a good breeding in.

Peter may have gotten some coherency back but without a good proper knot plugging him up, his heat would only grow worse the longer he went without.

It isn't long before Tony pulls him off but Peter whines and tries to get Tony's cock back in his mouth. The alpha holds him back even when he'd like nothing more than to sink his cock back into his son's mouth.

He tugs the boy onto his feet and Peter stands on wobbly legs. He pulls the boy towards where his desk is and doesn't say a word before he's clearing the surface with a sweep of his hand. Papers, documents, probably even million dollar deals, all scatter to the floor in a mess but Tony doesn't flinch.

He hears Peter gasp behind him but when he turns towards his son, he cocks a brow at him.

"Go on, sweetheart," Tony encourages him. "Time to get bred."

He pumps his hard cock, distributing all the precum that's leaked out along with Peter's spit.

His son trembles as he bends over his dad's desk. He's still fully clothed and Tony tsks in disapproval.

"Can't get fucked like that," Tony says offhandedly. "Take your shirt off, kid."

Peter obeys. The shirt goes and Tony admires the lines of light muscle work beneath pale skin. Then he steps up close, arms circling Peter's waist from behind so he can undo the omega's pants. Unlike Peter's clumsy attempts, Tony has them unbuttoned and unzipped effortlessly.

He pulls his son's pants down along with his boxers. His fingers skim along Peter's flanks and thighs. It makes his boy shiver from anticipation.

Tony can smell the slick so close and he can't resist parting the boy's cheeks and getting a good look at his son's twitching hole.

"Fuck…" Tony breathes as he takes it in. Perfect and pink… It's so tiny that Tony, for one moment, wonders if he'll be able to fulfill his promise of having Peter take his knot.

His son has such a cute little hole for him.

Peter squirms under Tony's hands.

"Dad…" Peter whines softly. "D-Don't stare like that…"

Tony looks up to find Peter looking over his shoulder. The flush has traveled down his neck, across his shoulders, and further down his chest.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Tony murmurs, moving closer to that virgin hole. "I'm just looking… Gotta make sure you can take me but I know you can… I made you, didn't I? Made you just for myself..."

Even with just a glance, he knows Peter can. It'll be a tight fit, for sure, but his son's leaking so much slick… It's dripping from that pretty untouched hole and leaving wet trails along his thighs.

He has a brief fantasy of just eating his boy out for hours until Peter cries. He thinks Peter might cry if he even tries for a minute, he's so squirmy and desperate for cock.

"When I'm done with you… You're gonna be so full of cum, Pete… Gonna give you a little belly and lick it all out of you…" Tony promises. He kisses Peter's cheek before he stands, still palming the round globes of his ass.

"But first things first…" Tony sighs when he places his cock right between Peter's cheeks. He sandwiches it, groaning when he starts to rub against his boy.

"Oh– Oh, please…" Peter holds so still and even reaches back to hold himself open. "Please, daddy… please… Need you to fuck me and come inside… Please, come inside me..."

Tony angles his cock so it rubs right against Peter's virgin hole. Then he teases him a bit, nudging against the pink rim but not quite pushing in yet.

"Yeah? You want daddy to come inside here?" Tony teases, "Not only do you want your father's cock inside you… You want me to creampie this pretty hole of yours… How did my sweet little boy turn into such a slutty omega…"

Peter groans when he feels it. His body instinctively rocks back to try to take it but Tony's hand clamps down on his waist.

"Just you, dad…" Peter swears, "wanted daddy to be my alpha… Wanted daddy to make me his o-omega wife…"

"Naughty…" Tony hisses. " Dirty little slut… Can't believe you're begging for the cock that made you…"

It only has his son moaning, squirming and trying to get his father to put it in all the way. As much as Tony would love to tease him, he has needs too. He finally pushes the tip of his cock in but only the tip. All that wetness allows it to slide in like he belonged there.

"Mmph…!" Peter cries out at the stretch. "D-Dad…!"

Tony groans at the tight little hole trying to suck him in.

"Gonna give it to you, kid…" Tony pants, "Gonna stretch out this little hole… Ride you hard and come deep inside. Fucking slutty little omega… Wanted Daddy to fuck your virgin little hole, well, now you have it…"

"Daddy's cock…" Peter groans. He's panting hard, gasping wetly when Tony starts to push in. His boy clenches down on him in the most sweetest hold and Peter's voice just begs him to keep going. "Daddy's cock feels… so… good…"

"Yeah, that's it, Pete…" Tony growls, "My perfect omega… So hungry for your father's cock and cum…"

"Oh–! Please, dad…" Peter begs, "I need it so bad…"

Tony groans, he only manages to push in halfway before he starts to pull out. In the next second, he sinks back in, working his cock in inch by inch.

Peter's so wet inside that the sound of his cock moving through all that slick echoes in the room. It's obscene.

He's fucking his son. His sweet Peter. He's fucking him raw and he's being begged to finish inside.

A thought pops up.

"Baby…" Tony groans into his ear. He holds still, his cock buried inside Peter's body with just a few inches still left outside. "You didn't take your pill, did you…"

Peter freezes beneath him and that gives Tony his answer. No birth control, no suppressants. Absolutely nothing to stop Tony from getting his boy pregnant. And Peter had been _begging_ him to do it.

Tony is fucking his young, fertile omega son.

"Fuck…" Tony growls and it's the last straw. He shoves in all the way, unrelenting and harsh until his hips smack against his son's round ass.

Peter cries out, fingernails scratching against polished wood.

"Fuck, you really are an omega slut!" Tony grips Peter's hips hard, unwilling to let him escape his punishing thrusts. "Daddy's little fuckhole… That's what you are, Peter, baby… Daddy's little cumdump… So desperate to keep daddy yourself that you're trying to get knocked up… Probably want it so bad, huh? Want daddy to cream inside you so you'll get knocked up with your own siblings…"

"Uhhnn–" Peter tries to speak but all that comes out of him are high pitched squeals and cries. Tony doesn't even care because he knows the truth.

Fucking Peter is an experience. His tight little hole clings onto his father's cock, squeezing and massaging… Begging Tony to pop his knot.

"Don't worry, baby," Tony groans while he's hammering inside. "We'll get this flat little belly of yours nice and round today… Get you knocked up on your dad's cum like you want…"

"Mm– T-thank you, daddy…" Peter cries out. "Thank you…!"

"Don't thank me yet," Tony breathes with a soft chuckle. His hips slap against Peter's round bottom, turning the cheeks a pretty pink. "Still gotta knot you, kid…"

Peter doesn't understand what he means by that but Tony shows him. Now that Tony knows his son's unprotected, his new mission is to get as much cum as possible in his boy. That means multiple knottings. Tony won't even fuck his mouth until he's sure his son is knocked up.

He starts to rut even though it's much too early for that. He needs to come inside. Needs to fill Peter up until he's not only leaking slick but leaking his father's cum.

"Dad…" Peter gasps when he feels the knot.

"Yeah… That's daddy's knot, baby…" Tony groans. "Daddy's knot that he's gonna put inside you…"

Tony ruts against his son, groaning hotly against his nape when Peter's little rim encourages the knot to grow. And it does… It grows larger and larger, straining the limits of Peter's body because Tony is still fucking him… It's only at the last second that Tony shoves in hard and settles the knot deep where it belongs.

"Dad…!" Peter cries out when Tony starts to come.

Tony doesn't hear him… His vision whites out, blood roaring in his ears when his orgasm rushes through him. Load after load of virile seed gets dumped right into his baby's unprotected body.

The alpha gives a harsh moan of completion, hips still rocking minutely.

When he comes to, Peter is squirming beneath him. He's come so much that he could feel his release, squishing around him, blood hot and thick.

"You came inside…" Peter says. It's breathless and awed as though he didn't really think his father would.

Tony nips his ear, licking around the shell.

"Mm… Gonna keep doing it," Tony promises. "This slutty hole is mine now, kid… You're mine now."

"Yes, daddy…" Peter breathes out.

Tony reaches between the boy's legs and groans when he finds wetness there.

"Good boy… Coming on your alpha's knot…" Tony praises. He starts to slowly stroke the soft little omega cock. As a result, Peter squirms and his body massages Tony's knot.

"D-Dad…" Peter stutters. "'m sensitive…"

Tony smirks. "I know, baby… But we gotta make you come a lot… Helps with getting pregnant. You do wanna get pregnant, don't you…?"

Peter whimpers but doesn't try to squirm out of Tony's hold.

"I do…"

"Then trust daddy, Pete…"

"Okay, daddy…"

They end up staying the night at the office. Peter's heat mellows out before it spikes again and he ends up riding his dad while he's sitting at his desk.

Tony finds out that Peter makes the most delicious sounds when he's bouncing on his cock… It doesn't help that Tony whispers what a dirty slut his son is…

"No, don't stop, baby…" Tony pulls him up and down effortlessly. "Damage already done… How many loads did I put in you? Two? Three?"

By the fourth, they've lost count. By the fifth, Tony has to fuck Peter on the couch, the boy tucked away in his arms while his hips hump away.

Peter's barely conscious. He's so tired, so fucked out, but his body demands more and more.

Tony's hand rests on Peter's belly, curving over the slight bulge that forms. It gives the alpha such great satisfaction, knowing that he's stuffed his son full. Every thrust has his cum squelching out, ruining the couch beneath them.

Neither of them care. Peter lays limp and content, his hole worked loose by the constant fucking.

He barely makes a sound when Tony knots him again. He does whimper when he feels more cum being released inside.

"Feel… full… dad…" Peter groans. His hole has to be sore, it's definitely red from being fucked but he's an omega. He's made for this.

Even so, he whimpers in relief when his dad pulls out. The emptiness feels wrong but then he cries out and his eyes fly open.

Tony is between his legs, his beard scratching against his sensitive skin. A gentle tongue runs over his puffy hole, scooping up the combined taste of cum and slick.

With trembling hands, Peter holds his knees to his chest, holding himself open for his father as Tony does as he pleases. His little omega cock twitches but that's all it does.

He ends up coming dry just from the sensation of his dad's tongue fucking into him.

And when his father puts his cock back inside, Peter only groans softly and holds on tight.

Their first kiss tastes of cum and slick… but Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr: Demons-Sing-Me-To-Sleep](https://demons-sing-me-to-sleep.tumblr.com/)


End file.
